Skipping Stones
by lostsword
Summary: An update and a story, all in one!


_Skipping Stones_

**A/N: This is Just a bit of an update, with a short story thrown in. first off, I really like that all of you guys are reading my stories. Secondly, I have a few updates for you. First of the update list, I have made a Q&A forum, so just check out the link on my profile. Second on the list, I have made a Email if you want to email me, which is lostswordxs(at)Gmail(dot)com. Third on the list is that I will be posting, from now on, ALL updates, informs and any other short stuff on my Youtube Page, which is Lostswordxs, which now has my first LIVA video up (Lostsword's Information Videos of Awesomeness). So when your done reading this, go to youtube and check out my updates. Really, do it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR IT'S CHARACTERS, PRODUCTS AND/OR OWNERSHIP RIGHTS. THIS IS PURELY FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT AND YOURS. I MAKE !NO! MONEY DOING THIS.**

A plop. A splash.

A plop. A splash.

This repeated softly across the nearly frozen waters around Berk. The two young teens sat against a smooth rock, which was half buried in the golden sands of Berk's Shore. Another stone was then tossed.

Hiccup watched it with a slight mixture of Awe and pride as Astrid flicked the stone, her eyes closed and her face buried contently in the crook of his neck, with such accuracy and ease, that only one who spent hours and hours a day training mercilessly could posses it.

Plop.

The stone bounced and bounced over the moon lit waters, spinning and flipping the entire ride out over the fish's domain and the birds hunting grounds.

A Splash.

The stone then did another spin as it hit a small rock that just barely edged up above the waters, their crystal blue edges showing dozens of smooth stones laying on the sandy floor below before it too joined the pile, small groups of fish floating over to investigate the odd object that had joined the rest in the silent world of water.

Astrid yawned softly as one of the three Wind Fury babies came up to her, wanting to have it's head petted. She did so as she spoke. "Hiccup" she said softly, sending shivers down the young man's back. "How much longer are we staying out here?" she asked as the young dragon beside her, already about half her size though, cuddled against her leg as her hand brushed it's scaly head over and over without fear.

Hiccup had always been a bit jealous of that, how Sapphire's young babies had immediately taken a liking to Astrid, despite him being the one who had saved them from their early infancy back on the beautiful and deadly island of Tarkuse De Surm, though he, in his good natured way, tried to not let it bother him. And the blond sitting in his lap was a absolutely wonderful distraction.

"A bit longer..." he whispered back, staring up at the moon and the clouds, having on more then one occasion touched such heights when he had flown on Toothless, who was currently back at his stable, curled up with Sapphire and her two children.

Astrid just sighed and continued to pet the sleepy baby dragon, or young dragon. The creature spat out a bit of flame as it made a small yawn, sloppily mimicking Astrid, before dropping it's head onto it's forward paws and it's armored eye lids sliding down over it's ice blue eyes.

Hiccup couldn't help but sigh knowning that in a few days he and the others would begin their first day as full members of the tribe. And with that privilege, and the right to drink and marry, came the duty of serving in wars, helping the tribe, going on hunting and fishing trips to gather food, as well as, having been stated by his father, training the next generation of dragon riders. There was supposed to be ten more, putting the numbers of riders up to sixteen, or seventeen if you counted Gobber.

Would they be able to do it? Would they be able to train the next generation? Hiccup wasn't sure. But what he did know, was that he had about ten more minutes to enjoy cuddled up with Astrid Hofferson, the most deadly and stunning female viking he had ever met. And with that, he leaned down and captured her lips for a short but sweet kiss.


End file.
